Snow Angels
by dl-shipper34
Summary: A special time was upon New York City, and Danny and Lindsay were in the midst of a winter wonderland. How do they celebrate the season?


A/N: This little oneshot is dedicated to all the girls at the DL thread, because all this talk about D/L and holidays got my plot bunnies running around again. Special credit goes to **dutch**, whose own fic (...in the rain) made me think about this one. Hats off to you hun. I am also planning a oneshot that I am aiming to have done for Tuesday. It will probably be emotional, since Tuesday is going to be just that for many of us. The song is 'Let It Be Christmas' by Allan Jackson. Enjoy!

* * *

_  
Let it be Christmas everywhere  
__Let heavenly music fill the air  
__Let every heart sing  
__Let every bell ring  
__The story of hope and joy and peace_

"Make sure you leave lots of carrots. The reindeer like to munch on them."

Lindsay giggled as she took out a handful from the bag, placing them neatly on the plate. The light from the burning fire illuminated the young girl's face, dancing in her beautiful chocolate eyes and across her serene features. Her father, situated comfortably on the couch, watched her with pride. Autumn had come and gone, and a new season was upon the homely town of Bozeman, Montana. Lindsay had always enjoyed Christmas; she marveled at the mere sight of snow and loved to have snowball fights with her two older brothers. Their mother would always have a steaming cup of hot chocolate ready for them when they returned inside, where they would all sit by the fire and enjoy each other's company.

"There we go." The six-year-old beamed as she finished her fancy arrangement. Snatching a stray carrot, she leapt into her father's lap and peered up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you read me that story?"

Mr. Monroe tapped his daughter's nose gently. "You know the tradition. We read it when you're in bed."

Lindsay's brow furrowed. "Couldn't I sleep down here tonight and wait for Santa?"

Her father chuckled and sighed, giving in to her request. "I suppose one night isn't going to hurt. Oh, alright then."

Lindsay snuggled deeper into her father's embrace as he opened the book - which was lying ready on the nearby table - and began reading.

"_'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…_"

Coupled with his soothing voice and the roaring fire echoing in her ears, Lindsay soon fell into a deep slumber. Mr. Monroe smiled down at his sleeping daughter, and slid off the couch carefully as to not awaken her. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he tossed it over Lindsay and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Merry Christmas, Bumblebee."

---

The ding of the oven brought Lindsay back to reality, and she smiled at her childhood recollection. Peeking his head out from the kitchen, Danny held up a spoon that was half-covered in a blob of cookie dough. He smiled cheekily at her through the other half.

"Cookies are ready, Montana."

Lindsay rose from her spot near the window, breathing in the wondrous aroma of the freshly-baked goods. Winter had silently invaded New York City, bringing with it many days of snow that fell deep and soft upon the unique world. It was a mysterious element, one she could never quite comprehend. Often her and Danny would walk down to Central Park, hand-in-hand, and drink in the magnificent scene that always awaited them. It was a special time of the year, one where hope and peace replaced despair and cruelty. Lindsay truly enjoyed this wondrous season, and spending it with Danny made it all worthwhile.

Striding into the kitchen, Lindsay nimbly picked up a cookie from the still-hot tray and bit into it, savouring the delicious taste. "Incredible." She swallowed and kissed him before taking another bite. "I knew I fell in love with you for a reason."

Danny raised a curious eyebrow. "You got some chocolate on your mouth. Here, let me get it for you."

A soft moan escaped Lindsay's throat as his lips crashed against hers. The cookies were momentarily forgotten as they kissed passionately, her hands roamed through his hair as his explored her back. Before long they were forced to pause for much-needed air.

Danny licked his lips as his arms stayed wrapped around her waist. "You taste good, Montana. Must be those cookies."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Why don't you take your ego out for a date? That's all you ever talk about."

At the mention of the word _date_, Danny had an idea. "What about if I leave my ego behind tonight an' we go to Central Park? It's supposed to be a nice evening."

Lindsay smiled as she licked some melted chocolate from her fingers. "Sounds good to me, cowboy. We can go skating on the pond again. I bet I can still make rings around you."

Danny wrinkled his nose in mock disdain. "If I fall through the ice, I'm taking you with me."

Winking cheerily at him, Lindsay spun around in his embrace and snatched another cookie off the tray. Munching on it as she left the kitchen, she called back over her shoulder, "You'll have to catch me first."

---

It was a slightly chilly evening, but Danny and Lindsay did not let the weather ruin their fun. Out of pure luck, they were the only two present on the pond, which was now covered with a thick layer of ice. Perched on a bench located right beside the frozen water, the young couple laced up their skates and put on their winter gear. Danny had bought her a pair of hockey skates for her birthday, as she had hinted that she had always wanted to learn how to skate. Despite her recent lessons, Lindsay was still a better skater than Danny, who usually spent his time lying flat on the ice recovering from a fall.

Lindsay pushed off expertly with one leg, allowing the strength of her action to move her some ways across the pond. Danny quickly followed, holding his arms out on either side to balance his shaky legs. Lindsay could not hide a laugh as she watched him.

"You want some help there, Messer?"

Danny scoffed, but knew she was right. He took a few forward strides and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Yes ma'am."

Clutching his hand, Lindsay slowly took him around the perimeter of the pond, offering advice on movement and coordination. Whenever he stumbled, she was there to pull him back up. At one point of helping him, they got tangled in each other while simultaneously spinning in circles. As they slowed to a halt, Danny was holding her tightly in his arms. They stood there for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes and embrace. Smiling brightly, Lindsay gave him a swift kiss on the lips before skating on ahead. Danny watched in admiration; though they had been dating for almost three years, her simple beauty never ceased to amaze him.

---

"Think fast Montana!"

Lindsay ducked as a well-packed snowball flew over her head. She grabbed a handful from the area inside her fort, pressed it firmly together, jumped up, and let it fly in one swift movement. It was a true shot: Danny was caught unawares, and the missile struck him clean on the shoulder. Lindsay's laughter rose in the air like a tolling bell, and he bent down and prepared to fire again. Both felt as if they were in elementary school again, having a snowball fight with their friends as the guys and girls took their respected sides. People who were walking along the numerous paths gave them strange glances and small smiles, but no one could deny their obvious enjoyment of the game.

Danny shuddered as he felt the cold snow run down his back, where a well-aimed ball from Lindsay had exploded on him. Recovering quickly, he made a new missile and threw it high into the air. Lindsay was rising from her spot when the snowball landed square on her head, showering her hair with snow. Ignoring the freezing element on her skin, she fired back with one of her own. The impact was so hard that Danny stumbled onto his fort, crushing it instantly.

Lindsay walked over, a cheeky smile on her lips as she peered at him still lying on the once-proud fort. "Never bet against a country girl, Messer. I thought you already learned that lesson."

---

Allowing herself to fall onto the soft snow, Lindsay spread her arms and legs wide, moving them in and out from her body like windshield wipers. Danny was right beside her, and when they were finished they stood up to marvel at their creations.

"I've always loved making snow angels," Lindsay whispered quietly. The sun had now set and they were the only two in the vicinity. "My brothers and I would have a competition to see who could make the biggest one, or who could make the most without growing tired."

Danny knew how much Christmas meant to her. Although this outing was supposed to be fun – and it was nothing short of spectacular – it was also a way of celebrating the season and the traditions that came along with it.

He squeezed her hand gently. "It's getting late, Montana. We should probably head back home now. I still have that story to read to you."

Lindsay smiled in the sparse light, and she threw her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you Danny. You made this day even more special for me."

Her hot breath on his skin caused him to break out into goosebumps, and he half-broke the embrace to look at her. He drowned in the wondrous beauty of her eyes, and had to shake his head to keep himself from falling into complete oblivion.

"I did this because I love you. You give me a reason to get up an' go to work everyday, but more importantly you have given me a reason to live an' breathe. I love you so much Montana, and I want to share many more Christmases with you."

Lindsay rubbed noses with him, her cheeks beginning to turn red from the cold. "I love you too, and don't worry; there will be plenty more where this came from."

As he lead the way, she peered back over her shoulder. Neither had overlooked the fact that the angels appeared to be holding hands.

---

Blowing steam from her drink, Lindsay took a small sip of the hot chocolate, moaning in bliss as the savoury liquid warmed her heart. She was situated on the bed, wrapped up in a cozy blanket and leaning against the pillows that were propped up on the headboard.

Danny appeared in the doorframe, holding his mug in one hand and a book in the other. A shudder of joy ran through Lindsay; although there was no roaring fire like from her childhood, she was satisfied with snuggling up to Danny whilst he read her the classic story, keeping up with the tradition that had started when she was just a babe.

Opening up the blanket, Lindsay allowed Danny to shuffle in. He closed the material around him and held out his right arm, where she shifted closer to him. The feeling of his body pressed against hers caused her to sigh contently. Running a thumb up and down her bicep, Danny cleared his throat before reading.

"'_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…"_

He had not even finished the story when Lindsay's gentle snores echoed in the room. Peering out the window, he smiled when a snowflake fluttered down onto the quiet streets of New York. Soon more followed, and Danny decided that it would be cruel to wake Lindsay, who looked peaceful slumbering in his arms. Closing the book, he shifted slowly so he was lying vertical on his right side. Facing Lindsay, he watched as a soft smile crept across her lips, an indication that she was dreaming. He placed a loving kiss on her temple before closing his own eyes and drifting off into slumber.

"Merry Christmas, Montana."

"Merry Christmas, cowboy."

_And let it be Christmas everywhere  
__Let heavenly music fill the air  
__Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
__Let there be love that lasts through the year  
_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Just a fluffy little oneshot. Reviews are love :) they help feed my bunnies. 


End file.
